


真名

by Eliudnir



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliudnir/pseuds/Eliudnir
Summary: V决定告诉你一些事情，并予以一个承诺。
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	真名

他总有一天会消失的，你时常这样想。就像是你不知道他是怎样悄无声息的出现在你家中一样，你也无法知道他什么时候会忽然消失在你的生活里。  
也许你只是太害怕了，害怕某一天忽然就找不到他的身影，害怕某一天忽然发现自己被独自遗弃在你们两人曾一起生活的屋子里，在后知后觉的恍惚中痛哭流涕，极力挣扎过后也只能被迫无力的接受他已经离去的结局。  
你总是无法控制的想象，总是一遍又一遍，不厌其烦的在脑海里预演着不知何时就会到来的别离。  
你不知道伊格德拉修的三姊妹究竟会为你编织出什么样的终幕，便只好在幕布垂下之前于自己的想象中一一体验。  
你想象在某一天醒来，怀中抱着的不再是他细瘦却温暖的手臂，而是一只浸透了男人气息的软枕。你想象某一日睁眼，深埋在你柔软乳房中的不再是他恬静的睡颜，代替他的是只绵软的布偶，嘴角咧着僵硬而悲伤的微笑，躺在你的怀中静静的注视着你。  
再多么撕心裂肺的别离，也不过是一只再也不会被使用的水杯，一条再不会浸入热水中的毛巾，一叠被收纳进储藏室深处落灰的衣服，平平淡淡却无处不在，每每注意就会痛到无法忍耐，绝望到深入骨髓。  
他不会带走任何东西。你又想，在清晨的阳光中思考着忽然浮现出的字句。  
他来时没有带来任何东西，所以他也理所应当的不会带走任何东西。无论是你为他买回来的诗集，还是你为他挑选添置的用品，牙刷，毛巾，情侣水杯。你甚至都不知道他是否喜欢这些东西，他总是一副喜恶难辨的样子，平静的从你手中接过你送给他的东西。  
他什么也不会带走，就像他什么也没带来。  
又或许他会带走一些东西，一些更加虚无的东西，他不会带走你，却能带走你所有的爱，掏空你的心脏，留下一个再没有人能填满的巨大空虚。  
但所幸他现在还在这儿。  
那个有着苍白皮肤的青年还静静的躺在你的怀里。你垂下眼，让长长的眼睫遮去几乎快要顺着眼角溢出的爱意，片刻也不肯错开视线一般描摹着他放松舒展的面容。柔软的指腹轻轻触及他的肩头，那上头的奇异纹身总给你一些仿佛流转着生命般的错觉。你的抚摸十分轻柔，所以也未将他惊醒，他躺在你怀中时总是毫无防备，就那样安安稳稳的躺在你拢起的臂弯里，赤裸的身躯微微蜷缩着，毫不介意的朝你露出他脆弱的脖颈，就像是藏在温暖羊水中的胎儿，交付给了母亲全部的信任。  
他说他叫V，他喜欢用自己的面颊去磨蹭你的胸脯，不含任何情欲的紧贴着那对柔软的乳肉，就像是年幼的孩子无声的朝自己的母亲卖弄着娇痴，那双黑色的瞳仁中总是流露出让人心碎的感情。  
你还记得出现的那一日是个什么样的情景。  
就在他来的那一天，在你真正醒来的前几十分钟，已经有了模糊意识的你在逐渐敞亮的天光里陷入了一个奇怪的梦境。  
你梦到一颗怪异的大树，那颗树冠茂密枝叶青绿的大树在你面前投下了遮天蔽日的阴影，它分明透露着勃勃生机，有着那样美丽的绿色嫩芽，却仿佛有死亡从根系开始将他蚕食，让他粗壮的主干上生满了枯败的虫蛀的空洞，在风刮过时发出濒死般的尖锐悲泣之声。  
你梦到一颗半生半死的巨树，那茂密的树冠与其青绿的枝叶在你面前投下了遮天蔽日的阴影。它分明透露着勃勃生机，分明有着那样美丽的绿色嫩芽，却又仿佛被死亡诅咒，被害虫从根系蚕食，巨树的主干干枯枯败，被蛀食出的无数可怖空洞在风刮过时发出如同濒死般的尖锐悲泣之声。  
在你试图伸手去触碰它伤痕累累的身躯时忽然听见一声类似鸟鸣的声音，你抬起头，看见一只蓝色的大鸟停留在巨树的枝干上，尖锐的黑色鸟喙在苍凉的白色光线中反折出冰冷的光。那只叫不出名字的大鸟静静的用它那毫无情感的眼睛注视着你，于是在一阵无端的心悸中，你惊惶的睁开了眼睛。  
然后你看到他，交叠着双腿坐在你床尾的圈椅，手中捧着你放在床头的诗集。  
“早上好。”你听见他这样说道。  
于臆想中的悲苦在那一瞬间尽数远离了，V的声音带着奇特的魔力，仅仅三个短促的词句便抚平了你的恐惧。你抱着他，把手臂收拢，像是想要将他融化进你的血肉中一般紧紧的拥抱着他，而他则将轻柔的吻缀印在你的胸口。  
“我嗅到了你的恐惧，”你听见V说，你意识到他的声音要比以往更低一些，这或许是为了安抚你“我听见你杂乱的心跳，像是被恐惧攥在了手心里。告诉我，你在害怕着什么吗？”  
“我的心跳，我是说，它吵醒了你吗？”你竭力露出一个自然的笑容，若无其事的想要拉开这个话题。  
接着你看到他垂下了眼睛，就好像在思考着什么一样。很快的，V结束了思考，他又看向你，用那双漂亮的黑色瞳仁注视着你。  
“或许我只是在梦中见到了你，见到你捂着面颊无助的哭泣。”他自语似得呢喃着，声音轻微到几乎无法听清。你下意识挺直了背脊，想要听一听他在梦中见到的你，但之后的好长一段时间也没有人说话，有的只是他若有似无拂上你肌肤的呼吸。就在你忍不住这寂静而想要开口时，V又接上了未完的话语“我梦到自己站在一片雾蒙蒙的国度里，”他说“贯穿了整个世界的大树垂落下了已经死去的枝条，又像是恶魔尖锐的指爪一样向上生长仿佛要刺破天宇。有声音推动我的双腿，让我朝着雾中前行，我走了很久，直到看见你才停下脚步。”  
“我叫了你的名字，但是你却听不见我的声音。你只是哭泣，遮掩着面颊，直到那些从你面颊上滚落的泪水汇聚成了汹涌的河流，以至于渡船人也只能亡魂交与他的将金币抛进那条泪河里。”  
“看来你很喜欢的我昨天带回来的神话故事。”  
“它们确实向我展现了另一种……信仰体系。”  
你看着V从你怀中退开，有些失望的摸了摸被熨帖上属于他肌肤温度的手臂。你看着他，看着他垂落在他额前的黑发遮掩住他的眼睛，又被他伸手拨开了。你还不想起来，还想在这张留存着爱人温度与气息的布料织物间与他再多多相拥片刻，最好永远也不要放开。  
你正这样想着，忽然感觉到有什么硬而滚烫的东西擦过了自己的腿部皮肤。只是怔愣了片刻你就意识到那是什么东西了，于是你的笑意中浮上了些许促狭，像是忽然找到了能够把V挽留下的理由，你亲昵的贴了上去。  
“看起来你很精神。”你对V说，那条薄薄的毛毯朝下滑去，堪堪掩在他的耻骨上，你看着那一块因为支棱出的骨头而浮起弧度的皮肤，缓缓地吞咽下一口唾液。  
因为亲密而紧贴的身躯是最能表达爱意的方式，负距离的接触总能为人带来满足与狂喜。明明昨晚睡着时属于另一个人的阴茎还深深埋置在自己身体中，明明浓白的精液还未在肉腔中干涸，你却又感到了叫人难以忍耐的空虚。  
V好像叹息了一声，非常轻，好像一个包容孩童的长辈，你能够感受到那声叹息中的无奈，但却没有听出任何拒绝的意味。你时常感到奇怪，虽然只是短短两周的相处，你仍旧时常感到好奇。  
V究竟是一个怎么样的人呢？他是如何完美的将孩童的天真与偶尔流露出属于成人的残酷完美的糅杂为一体？  
似乎越是思索你就对这个神秘的连真名也不曾告知的爱人越发着迷。  
V在你的面前展露了他的身体。片刻前还被薄毯掩盖的那副身躯此刻就如同精细的石雕一样在你面前完整的呈现出来。他的每一寸的皮肤都被造就他的神明细细砥砺雕琢，反复修削直到呈现出最令人满意的模样。你几乎是无法抑制的伸出手去，指尖在触及到他阴茎的一瞬间无法自控，又似乎被灼烫似得抽搐了一下。  
我究竟是在触碰我的爱人，还是在亵渎一个神明最满意的作品？  
你无暇顾及了，这个原本就毫无意义的问题被你远远的抛到脑后去，与那些不安的幻想塞进了落灰的角落里。在此刻，你唯一能够感受到的只有他沉沉的喘息，还有下身那满含着浓精的腔道甜蜜渴求的搐动，一股一股湿滑的淫液顺着你的腿根爬下去，拖曳出一道又一道饱含情欲的水迹，又将他昨夜留在你身体中的子种冲刷出去好接受新一轮的灌溉。  
你原本想要用口唇去亲吻他的阴茎，想要用舌头去舔舐敬拜这神明的恩赐。但就在你的口唇触上他阴茎的那一瞬间，他握着你的手臂制止了你。  
“我更希望你亲吻我的嘴唇，而不是它。”你眼底的迷茫还没来得及成型就被他的低语融化成了更加浓烈的爱意，于是你抬起头，带着满心的喜悦顺着他的力道吻上他饱满的口唇。  
你的舌尖尝到一点点血液的味道，那是你自己的血，也是V的血。昨晚交缠时在口唇上留下的细微伤口在吸吮下纷纷破裂，再次溢出稠腻腥锈的血液。你把它们咽下去，像是咽下了面前这个男人的生命。  
V似乎在摸索什么，在他将你压进床头堆叠的软枕中时，你看到他的右手顺着床沿滑落下去，那骨节分明的手指消失在了你视线无法触及的地方。你看到他的手臂小幅度的摆动，像是拉开了床头的抽屉。  
那里有什么？你迷迷糊糊的想  
然而埋在你身体中的手指叫你连神思都要挣开身体一般，翻搅戳弄之下让你没法回忆起任何东西。你只能微微张着口，喘出浑浊含欲的吐息，你愿意为他展露出最为淫荡的痴态，愿意为他扮演一个浪荡的妓女，像一个不知廉耻婊子那样在他面前张开双腿，为他剖露出双腿间那个柔媚的穴眼。  
只要能让他感受愉悦，只要能把他送上绝顶。  
我是多么卑微的爱着你啊，偶尔你也会这样想，但你也清楚的知道，V对你绝非像是一个嫖客对待他花钱买来的娼妓。  
你确实能从他凝视你的眼神里看出什么，即便不是爱也会是别的东西。可如果V不爱你，又怎么会在长夜中彻夜不眠，借着朦胧的月光长久的凝视着你的脸呢？  
你朝他求取爱意，他是否也在你身上寻求相似的东西？  
你不知道，你不需要知道。只要伸手就能触及，那么一切都不再重要。  
“你很喜欢。”那声音轻轻柔柔的，散落在你的耳廓上，引得你一阵阵战栗“但你在走神。”  
他似乎鲜少在性爱中使用询问的句式，那双眼睛好像能看穿你的一切，总是精准的陈述出你的反应。你感到他的手指在自己的阴道中慢慢的屈起了，你知道他的指甲修剪的十分整齐，但却不知道那修剪整齐的指甲，一寸寸碾过那些敏感的褶皱会带来如此可怕的快感。  
起先你张开口，却无法发出任何声音，只就戮般引着你的脖颈从咽喉中挤出些几不可闻的气音。也许V十分满意这样的结果，但他看起来仍旧是漫不经心的，就好像全然不受这情欲的困扰。湿腻的水声与快感顺着他的手指流淌出来，又汹涌的灌进你的耳蜗与脑髓里。然后你听到一些喊叫，好像很遥远的模样，却又诧异的发现那是你自己的声音。  
在血液贯上耳膜的隆隆巨响中，你经历了一遭失禁般的高潮。躺在堆叠的软枕中，任凭那浪潮疯狂的冲刷着你搐动的身躯。  
你甚至没有意识到V将一个冰凉的东西推进了你不住开合并涌出淫液的肉穴里。  
情欲要将你的脑子也麻痹了，原本只是清浅泛白的天光不知道什么时候变得刺眼。半阖的床头幕帘在你的面颊上打下一道阴影，附在你的双眼上，正好叫你看到V此刻的表情。  
原本带着病态苍白的面颊此刻也泛着被情欲灼烧的色彩，你瞧见他瘦弱的胸膛微微起伏着，并不如同他所表现出来的那样全然不为情欲而困扰。  
在知觉回归身体的那一刻，你感受到了V托在你膝弯处的手掌。男人的虎口干净而柔软，五指扣合着你的右腿，引导着你将发软的右腿胯上自己的腰窝。  
生理性的泪水让你的视线一片模糊，你几乎是后知后觉的眨了眨眼睛，于是那些泪水便在你眨眼时顺着你的眼尾滑落下去。然后你看到一颗汗珠，一颗被情欲蒸发的汗珠，正顺着他修长的脖颈滑落下去，它一路滚落，直到脱离了V潮红的肌肤，最终携裹着阳光下飘舞的细微浮尘坠落在你的下腹上，发出一声没有人能听见的轻微的啪嗒声。  
你深深的吸了口气，像是被海水没顶即将要溺死的落水者，又像是在一方浅浅水池中拼命挣扎的求生者。  
你感到难以言喻的饱胀与酸涩。  
你与V已经做过许多次了，这个看起来优雅的青年有着与他单薄身躯不相符合的尺寸。你还记得第一次被他撑开时的苦闷与痛楚，还记得他用手指抹过连结出黏粘在指腹上摇摇欲坠的血珠和他满是歉意的神色。  
但你同时也知道你的身体早就被他肏开了，你的阴道早就被他肏弄的如同为他的阴茎量身打造的器皿，绝不会在吞咽下他的阴茎是感受如此难捱的酸胀。  
V居高临下的看着你，看着你潮红的面色，看着你将一只手覆上阴蒂，一只手盖上乳房，仿佛不得其法一样胡乱揉按的模样。  
而你呢？  
你看到他饱满的嘴唇朝着一侧微微扯去了，露出一个似是而非的笑容，你看着V就维持着那与他面容毫不相符的古怪笑容看着你，有那么一瞬间，你甚至觉得面前一贯温和的V是在生气。  
而你很快知道，他的的确确是在生气。  
V的怒火并不是那种可以在瞬息间席卷燃尽一切的烈烈怒焰，而是更加绵长的，叫人只看一眼便心生畏惧的焰火。  
你感受到将自己的肉穴撑的满满当当的阴茎缓缓抽出了些许，而后又以同样的力道缓缓推进，你感到有什么东西被他的阴茎推挤着爬向你身体更为隐秘的位置。你感受着那东西碾过腔道尽头的褶皱，直到被推耸着，浅浅的嵌入子宫那一线紧闭的小口。  
到了嘴边的呻吟还没顺着舌尖滴下，你又听见了V的声音。  
那声音还是平静的，至少声线如此，但是你分明又能读出愤怒与不满。  
“我们总要学会别离，”你听到他这样说，于是快感与灼热的爱欲在这一刻都化作了一捧夹杂着冰棱的水，砸落在你头顶。你在春日的暖阳中，在他细致的抚慰里，坠落进了冰窟里“和我的父亲，和我的母亲，和我的兄弟，和我，还有你。”  
你在一阵高过一阵的惧意里挣扎着，全然没能理解他话里的古怪。  
“你在害怕我会离开你，就连身处于梦中也没法给予自己安心。”  
“当然，人类也有一种说法，梦境是潜意识的映射。”  
他缓慢的摆动自己的胯骨，让那根总叫你失声浪叫的阴茎反复进出着你因为紧张而收拢紧裹的阴道中。而你此刻却发不出任何声音，你害怕，你唯恐，这就是最后一次和他紧密相拥的时刻，害怕编织完成的帷幕就要盖上你的面颊，害怕终幕的帷幔就要垂下。  
“你害怕我不会留下任何东西就忽然消失，悄无声息的，就像那一天忽然出现在你家里。”  
V将你的恐惧从角落里拽了出来，他将那个怪物握在手里，又残忍的摆上台面，叫你仔仔细细的去端详它，认清它。  
“人类总要学会别离。”你听见V又将这句话重复了一遍，你听见他低沉的喘息中裹着一声轻微的叹息“但你很清楚我会给你留下什么，你只是被恐惧遮盖了双眼，无法认清。”  
“你朝我索取的东西，我也同样给予了你。”  
你看着V伸出空余的那只手，那只手的五指自然的蜷曲着，你看着他的手指渐次落下，压上你心脏的部位。原本带着些怒意的声音平稳下去，现在它们又变得富含诱惑力，窃窃地在你耳边反复的低语着，诱哄着。  
V说“你能感受到的。”  
你半阖着双眼，眼睫颤动着，直到V的掌心中灼热的温度熨帖进你的心窝里。  
“我……”你道，词句却破碎在一阵阵的战栗里，你花了很大的力气才终于找到自己的声音，在V似是鼓励又似是引诱的目光中将话语接下去“我能够，我只是害怕，我只是无法想象独自一人。”  
你终于将那只怪物裹覆的，名为恐惧的外壳敲碎了。你看到簌簌落下的泥泞外壳中藏着的，那一颗柔软的，稚嫩的，不知所措的，正为了V而奋力跳动的心。  
“我会把我的一部分永远留在这里，”V说着面上又恢复了一贯的温和笑意，他说这话时用指腹摩挲着你心口的皮肤。然后V扣上你的手腕，牵引着你将手指贴上他的心口“就像是你将自己的一部分永远的留在我的身体里。”  
你忽然安下心来，像是解下了勒在脖颈间的绞索，像是悬停在头顶达摩克利斯的长剑终于寸寸碎裂，那每一片飞散的碎片都在你眼中都映出了V的容颜。即使仍旧清楚面前这个名叫V的男人总有一天会忽然消失，即使你仍旧会为他的消失而悲泣，却觉不会在为此感到恐惧与无助，只因为V将他的一部分，长久的留存在了你的身体中。  
“好孩子。”此刻他看起来又不那么像你认识的那个V了，你感受他的指腹贴上你的眼尾，细细的揩去了你的泪水。“但是我仍旧为此愤怒，所以接下来我将要惩罚你。”V说。  
V的话音才刚刚落下而已，一阵难言的酥麻感如同电流一般打过你的身体。于是你又变回了那个落水者，那个茫然无措的求生者。你想要用发软的手指扣着他的手臂，就如同汹涌波涛中扣住唯一的浮木。你想要用无力的五指抓紧他的手指，就像是扣住水池边沿那唯一能够拯救你的扶梯。但V却一点点将你的手指扯了开来。  
他一根一根的扳开，不，或许连扳开也算不上，你甚至没有力气抓紧他汗湿的手臂，甚至用不着他出手，即使抓握着他的手臂，你的手指也仍在不住地全然不受控制的朝下滑落。即使用尽了全力，你也只是在他的皮肤上留下了那么一道很快就会消失的痕迹而已。  
你张着口，竭力想要发出一点尖叫，竭力想要让V停下这比痛苦还要磋磨神志的刑罚。但V却只是拥抱着你，V只是用手臂横过你的后腰将你抱起来，抱在他的怀里，直到你抽搐不止的肉穴更深的吞下他的阴茎，然后给你带来更多比痛楚还要可怕的快感。  
你渐渐的变得无法思考，就好像整个人都融化在这场过激的性爱里。理智早就在他按下开关的一瞬间脱离了你的魂灵，思想则紧随其后的抛弃了你，只余下一具被快感操控的躯体，被V按在怀里肆意摆弄。  
有那么一会，有那么一瞬间，你几乎要连“自我”也忘记了。内心有什么东西在破碎的边缘岌岌可危的挣扎着，你唯一能拢在无力的五指间的东西只有给予了你失神与折磨的男人。  
我要如何在这可怕又漫长如同死亡的折磨里求取一点可怜的生机啊？  
V不过随意肏干了几下，你便从口中吐出舌尖，连瞳仁也翻到了眼白后头。分明已经爽到了极致，但被情欲握在手中的身体却全然不知道什么叫做满足。贪婪的，不知饱足的穴肉柔媚的包裹紧吮着V的阴茎，艳丽烂熟的红色壁肉在他将已经抽出时不舍的将之裹紧，直到粘附在阴茎上的部分被扯出体外才依依不舍似得缓缓松口。  
反复的，分明机械的动作中却又饱含着别人绝对无法理解的爱意。  
你的身躯上的汗水淋漓，口中胡乱呻吟着根本无法连贯又毫无意义的词句。  
你被他抱在怀里，向着死的深海中头也不回的朝下潜去，一直到死亡一般寂静的漆黑里又隐现出一线细微的光，才终于在死中握紧了最后一点生气。  
向死而生。  
你终于能够尖叫出声，伴随着从未尝试过的，可怖的高潮，大股大股的潮吹液在他将阴茎抽出后，裹挟着精液与V不知道什么时候填你身体中的玩具一并喷涌而出。就连灵魂也并一并扯出了身体，赤裸的，毫无保护的漂浮在头顶的虚无中，裸露在春日的暖阳里，与躯体一并被那避无可避的余韵冲刷。  
“我们都还需要学习。”高潮后的空茫里，你隐约听见了V的声音。  
“我不会不告而别，我会在你的注视下离开。”  
“如果还有机会的，如果我还是我的话。”。  
“在一切结束后，我或许会回来。”你感到几乎已经麻木的手指被V握在掌心里  
“走过无数的白日与黑夜，流浪过时间与空间。我不希冀在这场应该被命名为归来的旅途中瞥见那些传说里神祇的面容，也不在乎那些将要从我指缝间流走的有关于宇宙的真谛与终末的结局。”  
“我一定还会怀抱无数的愿望，但唯有一个愿望一定会被我摆放在最上面。”  
“想要像现在这样，轻轻地，触摸你的指尖。”你终于能够掀开沉重的眼睑，然后看着V如同对待什么珍贵的宝物一般，像是唯恐触碎了一般，用无法描述的轻柔力度，让你们的指尖相触，指掌紧贴。  
你感到V分开的五指并入了你的指缝中，然后无比认真般的扣紧了。他仍在你的耳边絮絮的低语着。  
“那个时候你应当叫我的真名——”  
“V——”  
“Vergil——！”  
  
END  



End file.
